The Wrath Of The Devil
by Fer3333
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke knew he could do anything he wanted. For Sasuke, money solves everything. What will happen when the king from the underworld comes out to play and unfortunately, he was the chosen one? Can he, save his precious husband from him with money?


**Title: **The Wrath Of The Devil

**Summary: **

Uchiha Sasuke knew he could do anything he wanted. For Sasuke, money solves everything. What will happen when the king from the underworld comes out to play and unfortunately, he was the chosen one? Can he, save his precious husband from him with money?

**Rating: **R or M

**Warnings:** Religion beliefs, Dark themes, profanity, Gore scenes (just one) . . . those are the main ones that I'm concern.

**Pairings: **Seme (Sasuke) & Uke (Naruto)

**Beta'ed by: **NOT BETA'ED

" Talking "

' _Thoughts'_

***Date/Time Frame***

**Author's Note: **I know this is different from anything I had wrote before and, yes, I'm okay . . . I'm **NOT** Satanist or Atheist. This plot I always wanted to do, since I could remember but like always, didn't have time. Please don't take it personally; it was for Halloween, nothing more, okay. If I got something wrong please let me know, and, for info, I have read the real article, and that's why this idea come into my mind.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own NARUTO and any other characters that I might use in this story. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.

6-*-6-*-6

The **Wrath** Of The _Devil_

6-*-6-*-6

The Devil; Satan; Lucifer is a fallen angel who rebelled against God and was sent to hell and now, tries to attempt humans to sin or commit evil deeds.

Some of us ignored the fact that he exist, while others, pray and hope they never get to see him.

But, in reality, everyone fears of him, even if they don't admit it.

Especially, when he's out to play with us, humans, looking for his next, innocent, soul to take and his victim to torture.

*6*6*6

A tall figure stood over the highest building in Tokyo, Japan; Tokyo tower.

Said figure was temporary free from his hell-hole and now, for a short period of time, he was _free_.

Pleased to know he could do _anything_ he wanted; make people suffer, kill innocent people, corrupt people minds; free, at last.

A sinister smile appeared on the male's face, as he looked at his new victim.

Red eyes looked closely, licking his lips as he checked the person's background.

Well, since his break is only for a few days, might as well enjoy and have fun with this human, who was the perfect candidate.

Plus, beside him, by pure luck, was an angel; a pure soul that he'd love to take with him, back to his hell-home- as a souvenir, of course.

A snake-like tongue came out, moaning once he caught the scent of this beautiful, angel's soul that will be his, _forever_.

As he watched their victims, the more he watched the more he wanted _his_ soul.

Making his decision, the figure stood up, jumping and landing gracefully on the ground, and followed the couple, ready for the ultimate test that will seal the couple's fate.

To bad, the one who was sealing said fate was a cold hearted bastard, greedy _and_ an Uchiha.

Hiding in the shadows, he waited patiently for his bait to come, smiling evilly as he changed his body into an innocent little boy's.

"Sasuke? Is that a boy?"

Time to play.

*6*6*6

Uchiha Sasuke, 23 years old owner of Sharingan Corporation.

Uzumaki Naruto, a 23 year old Hollywood star and a model.

Both had everything; looks brains, health and money.

While Sasuke control Sharingan Corp, Naruto was a famous actor/ model who had won three Oscars, two Emmy and other awards from around the world.

The young actor just starting his career as a model, receiving lots of offers from different companies, brands, asking him to model for them.

Both of their lives have been wonderful, healthy, with lots of work and both had each other's love.

Well, except one day, where everything changed for the young couple.

Sadly, that's where they met _him_.

*6*6*6

- The test -

"oh-my-god. Today it's the night, our movie _Gekijōban Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna (1) _is finally on theaters!" Naruto chirped happily as he hugged his husband as well as his co-star.

Sasuke let a sexy smirk, "Kishimoto-San should've added a sex scene, you know. I bet lots of horny bitches would buy that shit, including me, of course." he laughed when Naruto's face turned red.

"Sasuke . . . wait, is that a boy?"

Indeed, in the darkest corner of the street, there on the floor, was a six-year old.

Sasuke immediately looked at the child, and frowned.

Naruto, been generous like always, headed where the _kid_ was.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

The kid looked up, eyes widen as he looked at Naruto.

"Please, please, can you help me . . . I'm looking for my mommy but-but I don't know where to s-start . . . can you help me, please?" green eyes became watery.

Naruto debating to go and help the poor child or to ask Sasuke what to do-

"C'mon Naruto let's go. Leave him alone, I bet that brat is only making the big scene for us to play his game, and then, he'll take our wallets and run. Or the worst, he was send by his mother to pretend that he's looking for her, while she plots her plan and, steal from us. Let's go."

"But-but NO, SASUKE! We need to help him, he doesn't have anyone. . c'mon let's=" Naruto ignored his husband, as he knelt beside the trembling boy and took off his coat for the little boy.

"Naruto . . . we're going to be late for the premier . . . let's go." Sasuke voice became darker as he watched his husband, who ignored him, comforting the little boy.

Naruto tore his gaze from the boy to look at Sasuke, "You don't need me. I'll stay here with him, until his mom comes. Go head, the movie is about to start."

"What the fuck! I fuckin need you, you and I are the main characters in the fuckin movie . . . let's go now." pissed and possessive like always, Sasuke walked up to Naruto, pulled him away from the boy, who began to cry, watching the cruel scene before him.

"Stop Sasuke! You're scaring him!" Naruto struggled, but it was useless due the brute strength from Sasuke.

"_Naruto-San_, please stay with me . . . I don't want to be alone, please." the little boy stood up and tried to grabbed Naruto.

Naruto's heart began to beat faster, as he watched the boy calling out his name, trying to catch up with him, but his weak legs wouldn't work.

"I NEED TO HELP HIM SASUKE! LET ME GO!"

"NO! You're coming with me- thank god, Jugo come and pick Naruto . . . we're going to be late because of this stupid brat!"

"Yes, Uchiha-San."

Jugo, Sasuke's bodyguard picked up Naruto, bridal style, and headed to the limousine that was waiting for them, ready to go to the theater.

Naruto's screams and curses were the only sound inside the limo.

"Naruto, please calm down . . . I promise we'll go back and help him."

"YOU BASTARD! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE NEEDED US RIGHT NOW, NOT TWO HOURS LATER!" Naruto wiped his last tears.

"Oh well, the brat deserve it."

"Oh-you BASTARD!"

"Hn."

Unknown to the Uchiha-Uzumaki family, the little boy who was crying his heart out a minute ago, was now, smirking.

As the gray clouds covered the white moon, the boy stood up _without_ trouble and began to walked; laughing insanely. As the moon reappeared once again, the little _boy_ had disappeared out of this world. His evil laughter was the only sound in the dark street; as a strong wind erased all his footprints from _this_ world.

-Four Hours Later-

"OH MY GOD! HE'S NOT HERE- THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Naruto yelled, kneeling down, crying for letting down one little boy who needed him.

"Oh-c'mon Naruto, he's probably with his mom, seeing that he didn't get any money from us."

Sasuke, who was standing outside of the limo, hands over his chest and looking annoyed.

Suddenly, Sasuke remembered something.

"Hey Naruto, can I ask you something?"

Naruto sadly, stood up, leaving the spot where he last saw the boy and headed to Sasuke.

"What?" he spat.

"How come he knew your name? Did you tell him?"

Naruto stopped, trying to remember but he knew that he didn't have a chance to say his name to the boy, since Sasuke dragged him inside the limo.

"No. But probably he knows me because I'm famous."

Sasuke shrugged, and climbed inside the limo, Naruto following behind.

"You know . . . I'm not happy with this, and you're sleeping in the guest room, okay." Naruto said, eyes looking out the window.

"Why? Just because I forced you to come with me?" furious and pissed, Sasuke yelled at Naruto, who didn't flinched by Sasuke's tone.

"Because we could've saved a life . . . now, who knows where he is, probably under a bridge because you couldn't wait a little and help me to look for his mom. But, don't worry . . . _one day_, **you'll regret it**. Believe it... But for now, ignore this and tomorrow, we'll discuss it if you want. Now, leave me alone." with his final words, Naruto turned around, facing the window, completely ignoring the raven.

"Whatever."

*6*6*6

-Day I-

"Naruto! Help me!"

"Where are you?"

"In the attic!"

"Coming."

Reaching the attic, Naruto found Sasuke caring two brown boxes.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, looking at his husband with a questioning look.

"Remember that I told you I was going to sell some of my things? Well, that's what I'm doing. You should do the same too."

"You said . . . you were going to donate, not sell?"

"Yeah, I could still get half of the prize."

"Sasuke, you suppose to donate them **not** sell them."

"Whatever, I'm not going to give away my things. It cost me money, you know."

"Sasuke, you suppose to help."

Sasuke opened the first box, taking out every item, trying to see which will go to the charity.

Naruto walked up to him, smiling, and said,

"Dear, you don't need the money. We both got everything we wanted, it's time to give something back, don't you think?" he smiled.

"No Naruto. I worked hard for this. I'm not going to give it away to people who don't even try."

"C'mon Sasuke do it for me. Tomorrow, I'm going to take things to the local church and donated them, would you like to come with me?"

"No. That's my final answer."

*6*6*6

-Day II-

"Oh thank you Uzumaki-san you didn't have to so this." a kind nun said, as she took the toys and an envelope that Naruto had given to her.

Naruto put down the last box and smiled at her, "It's my pleasure. I'll like to help others who need it, plus I have money that I don't need why not used it wisely."

"Oh-h Uzumaki-San . . . I wish that everyone thought the same as you, but sadly they only care about themselves."

Sighing he said, "Yes, sister, I agree."

*6*6*6

-With Sasuke-

_**DING DONG**_

"God-dammit! Coming!"

Roughly, Sasuke opened the door, a deadly glare set on his handsome face as he looked at the intruder.

A nun dressed in black, paled completion, with the face of an angel and beautiful eyes, baby blue, stood at his door, smiling kindly at him.

'_Damn, I bet that under that ugly piece of clothing . . . is a hot body waiting to be fuck . . . oh shit! It's a fuckin nun for Christ sake! Well, she's hot'_

"Good afternoon. I know that I'm trespassing but this is an emergency. One of our children needs an urgent surgery, and sadly, we don't have enough money. Please Uchiha-San we need your help. I was going to ask Naruto-San but he already gave us money in the past and we don't want to ask him again."

She began to cry, hands covering her face.

'_Damn, it'll be hot when she moans my name with that sexy voice. .'_

"So, you thought that I'll agree to that?"

"Um-m yes-I mean no-"

"Sister, I don't give away money . . . that's Naruto's job not mine. And if you excuse me, please leave my property."

"But-but Uchiha-san this is important he-s going to die if we don't get him-"

"Who cares? Get the parents to help out and find someone else to help you."

And with that, he closed the door, blocking her cries as she begged him.

Little did he know, that even when he heard her beg, cry – in reality, _she_ was smirking evilly, licking _his _lips with his snake-like tongue.

Turning around, red eyes took one last look at the raven, and vanished.

Inside the house, Sasuke was calmly reading a book.

But was rudely bother as a cold breeze hit him, making him shivered.

"Naruto?"

'_Probably he let the door open. . Dobe.'_

Standing up, he walked to the entrance and was surprise to see the door wide opened, cold air hitting his face.

"What the fuck?" He knew he had locked the door, he was positive, dammit.

'_Probably Naruto went to his room, let the door open and it was the wind who cause the door to open wide, yeah it has to be that, because there's no way that the door open by itself, no way!'_

At that moment, a limousine arrived, the driver got out and Sasuke knew who it was.

Naruto stepped out of the limo, a smile in his face and a bag full of letters in his left hand.

'_Oh my, he came out just for me.' _Naruto blushed at the nice act from his husband, not aware of the current condition Sasuke was in.

Shock and scared, Sasuke looked at how Naruto ran up to him, smiling at him, and began to kiss him, saying stuff like, 'how thoughtful of you to come out and welcome me home'.

Knowing that it wasn't true.

'_Fuck, Naruto just arrived! he-he didn't open the door at all. So, who?'_

Knowing he'll get the same answer but chose to ask anyway, just to make sure.

"Naruto did you, by chance send someone like 5 minutes before you arrived?" he whispered.

"No Sasuke. I just arrived and plus, kiba is out of town. Why you ask?"

"Okay, you might say I'm retarded, but, before you came in, I felt a cold breeze and I decided to check, you know, probably a window was open. But, it wasn't . . . it was the door, wide open."

"Sasuke, are you sure?" Naruto asked, concern taking his features.

Sasuke looked around, still not understanding what had happened minutes earlier.

It was then, that he remembered,

"Well, yes. Everything started when a nun knocked, asking for money for some boy's surgery . . . I don't know . . ." he trailed as he headed back to the living room and sat down.

Naruto followed closely, listening. He frowned as he heard Sasuke said a nun came to visit.

He looked at Sasuke, seeing that he was shaking – reason unknown to him of course.

"A nun? That can't be true."

Frowning at him, Sasuke asked,

"Naruto I saw her, she was here asking for money but didn't give her because you said you were going to the church."

"That's not what I meant. Nuns' are not allowed to ask for money even if the situation is critical. Are you sure? (2)"

"GOD Naruto. If you think I was drunk, then . . . you're wrong. It was a fuckin nun dressed in black – all holy, it was a nun!" calming down, he thought of something.

"You know what? Let's go see the videos tapes and it will prove you that what I saw is true."

"Sasuke, you don't need to that, okay."

"NO! I insist! Let's go."

He grabbed Naruto and together both headed outside where a small cabin was.

Knocking softly both waiting for the two officers to opened the door.

"Uchiha-San? Uzumaki-San" both guards surprised by the little visit.

Sasuke took a step forward and spoke,

"I will like to see the tapes from today."

"Sure. Follow me."

Closing the door and heading where 5 different monitors with 10 cameras.

Naruto and Sasuke stood behind the guard as he started to rewind the tapes, Sasuke telling him the time.

At last, the four men watched the scene before them. Sasuke watched, eyes not leaving the monitor while Naruto only stare; mentally feeling bad for even thinking that Sasuke was insane.

But, what surprised them was the reaction from the two guards.

Eyes big, mouth open and shock.

Naruto turned around and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Uzumaki-San . . . how do we said this . . ."

"Spill it, NOW!"

"We didn't allow her to go in."

"So, you're saying she just came inside without permission."

Naruto saw both men gulped, "no."

"So, what?"

"We didn't even notice her enter the mansion. There's no way someone could go through the gate without us knowing. They need us to approve, and then, we let them in."

Sasuke, who was standing beside Naruto, collapsed in the chair after hearing what the guards just told them.

"There's no way-"

"I want you to rewind the tape after I close the door at her, then, we will know how the hell she got in without us knowing."

"H-hai."

It was stupid to think that, but, like the guards told them. There was no way she could go in without them knowing. Is not like she can go through walls like a freaking ghost, right?

Steven - the guard- started to rewind the video, slowly, waiting for the right scene to come up.

With a sigh, he called out the rest and played the video for all to see.

Both Sasuke and Naruto watched as Sasuke roughly closed the door, almost hitting her.

After seconds, which Sasuke noticed that the nun wasn't crying or begging like he had heard. They watched _her _walking down the stairs, in a slow pace, almost robotic trance.

She stop, head down, turning around to face the camera; shocking everyone, as they watched the video when she lifted her head to look at them.

Red eyes looked at them, smirking evilly at them and then, vanished in front of them, leaving no trace behind.

"HOLY SHIT!" "DAMN!" "SHIT!" " . . . . ."

Four pair of eyes couldn't believe what they just saw.

"N-no way . . . no it can't be . . . it has to be . . ."

"N-Naruto-san we all saw it . . . there's no explanation for this,"

"Naruto let's go and let's rest for today."

"B-but . . . Sasuke . . . this . . . is not right . . . something is wrong . . . I can feel it." Naruto looked around, feeling an evil presence surrounding them. He grabbed his head, pulling some hairs caused by the fear.

Suddenly, he faced Sasuke and ran up to him.

"Sasuke, c'mon let's go to Brazil, Europe – I don't know, let's go anywhere you want . . . but please, I don't want to stay here . . . something bad – really bad is going to happen . . . I know, I can feel it . . . c'mon let's get out of here . . ."

"Naruto . . . I know what we just saw is a little weird but, we don't have to take to the next level, okay. Maybe it was just the camera-"

"SASUKE! YOU FUCKIN SAW IT . . . I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN YOU!"

"FINE! Let's go!"

"Thank you! _Now_, let's go."

Both got out of the cabin, rushing towards the house. Naruto, still feeling eyes on them, especially on _him._

_**Sasuke . . . **_

Upon arriving, Sasuke immediately headed to the living room, sat down and read his book; ignoring the previous scene, and ignoring the noises of Naruto's suit cases going down the stairs.

Naruto, who was already in his room, packing his stuff inside his suit case. After packing everything, ready to go, he headed down the stairs, straight to the door until a voice stopped him.

"Where the hell are _you_ going?" Sasuke spat, eyes cold; filled of anger.

"I'm leaving! Something _feels _wrong . . . and I know that you're not coming with me. So, that's why I'm leaving."

_**You don't need him. Let him go.**_

Sasuke looked around, looking for that voice that only he could hear, seeing that Naruto didn't flinched by the terrifying voice.

_**You have money, power and looks . . . you could get anyone at your feet...**_

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF NOW!" fits turning white, he looked everywhere, trying to find that fucker.

_**Go head, tell him to leave . . . you don't need him, he needs you. You'll see that in no time, he'll come back to you, ready to apologize to you, Sasuke.**_

Been arrogant like always, he ignored his previous fight, and agreed with said voice.

"Go head, you can go. I'm not leaving."

Shock blue eyes looked at him, Naruto's plan had failed.

He let his things on the ground and ran up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, c'mon let's go . . . if you come with me, I-I'll do anything you said . . . but please come with me." clutching at the raven, eyes pleading for him to agreed.

_**He's lying. And you know that. He's always telling you that but never kept his promises. I bet he even has a lover by now.**_

"No. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!"

He pushed the blond, not caring when the blond landed on the floor, or the fact that now said blond was crying.

Seconds turned into minutes.

Sasuke, paralyze, his expression cold as ever.

"Sasuke!" standing up, he wiped out the tears. His soft eyes turning cold.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M NOT GOING TO BEG YOU TO COME WITH ME NOR WILL I STAY HERE WITH YOU . . . YOU-YOU STUPID SELFISH-BASTARD!"

He turned around, grabbing his things; leaving this place one for all.

Even, when his heart was breaking, by leaving his most precious person behind.

12:03 Am - Day **III**

_**Good job Sasuke. Now, it's my turn to take over.**_

Sasuke blinked, his own thoughts coming back. He looked at Naruto, leaving, closing the door, harshly, behind him.

'_What the hell happen?'_

"SASUKE!" Naruto's scream was all he heard before he ran out of the door.

"NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU?" running to the car, he spotted Naruto things on the floor, but no sign of Naruto.

"NARUTO . . . THIS IS NOT FUNNY . . . WHERE ARE YOU?"

Going back inside the house, he looked everywhere, room after room and still no sign of Naruto.

_**Come out and see the show, Sasuke.**_

Following the voice, he ran to the entrance of the house. . The same spot he was before.

But now, everything was different.

In front of him was _his_ Naruto, standing still, eyes closed and crying his heart out.

And what caused him to gasp, was a tall man beside his angel that had a familiar hair style as him, even his skin tone, paler than him.

Forgetting about Naruto's well being, he looked at the man whose head was down.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing with my dobe?"

_**You stupid human. Your possessiveness wouldn't let you see other things . . . like the deep cuts in your lovely husband, or the fact that he can't see you, Sasuke.**_

Red eyes looked at him, **"Yes, it was me. So what? What are **_**you**_** going to do? Kill me? Please . . . besides, I think you won't even care if Naruto comes with me."**

"You! You were the one, who caused me to say all those things to Naruto!"

"Sas-uke . . . Wh-where are y-you?" Naruto voice was broken.

Sasuke attention was back to Naruto, but it was to late.

"**Now you care. Sorry to tell you but I think it's to late for that. Naruto,"** the _man_ paused, running his pale fingers across Naruto face, as a trail of blood appeared on his tan skin. **"He'll be in a better place." **

"Who are you? What do you want? Money? I could give you everything you ask, just leave Naruto alone . . . please?" Sasuke took out his wallet, ready to sign a check for a generous amount but stopped when he heard a sinister laughter, and it wasn't Naruto.

"**You got to be kidding me, right? Just ten minutes ago, you were telling your husband to go, and now, you want him back? And the worst is that you think you can solve everything with money?"**

He laughed.

"OKAY-OKAY FINE; TELL ME WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"**Even if you don't want to give **_**him**_**. I will take him away from you, it's time to pay your dues, Uchiha." **the man licked his lips, staring at the quavering blond with blood eyes.

"**Sorry. Time is up and now . . . let the show **_**begin**_**. . ." **

"Sasuke . . . help me, _help me_, **please**, plea-"

Naruto stopped in mid-sentence, as a paled hand thrust through his body, twisting his insides, taking out something very important from him.

Blue eyes widen as he looked down, and saw, his heart, beating slowly. Naruto's eyes closed as his heart stopped beating, his body now lifeless.

The only thing that was holding him in place was a paled arm.

"**Oh well, now the rest of the show." **he smirked.

Taking out his arm, he lifted Naruto in the air holding him by the neck, and plunged his hand inside Naruto's stomach; taking out his intestines; blood painting the ground.

Blood, everywhere, reaching Sasuke's feet.

Finally, happy with his art, he let Naruto's body fall into the ground.

He looked at Sasuke, and smirked.

Sasuke, couldn't believed what he was seeing right now.

His lovable, happy, annoying, hyper, caring husband, laying on the ground, lifeless, blood all over his body and, with all his body parts, laying next to him . . . he turned around from the scene, feeling sick.

But, it must be a dream, right?

A sick twisted dream of his . . . that's all.

He closed his eyes, a smile formed, thinking that once he opened his eyes, he'll be in his bed, Naruto beside him; everything back **to** normal.

He felt the ground shake but he ignored it.

"_Sasuke!" _He heard Naruto's shout.

He opened his eyes, and saw, him, taking his husband's corpse; descending inside the dark hole that mysteriously appeared, leaving him speechless and shocked.

Minutes pass, and Sasuke continued to stare at the place he lost his angel.

Sasuke couldn't move.

The sunrise rays made Sasuke blinked, waking him from the shock, and letting his feelings hit full force.

With a manly, scream; he cried.

Spilling out, curses, words and Naruto's name as he cried over, and over again.

It was eight o clock.

The normal time for the employees to arrive.

He could hear them laughing, enjoying their lives.

It was when one of the younger maid, screamed, breaking their happy conversation as everybody looked at whatever she had screamed at.

Gasps and screams were heard coming from the females, the two guards just stood there, paralyzed, watching the bloody scene in front of them.

Steven was the one who took one step, but was stopped when Sasuke's red eyes looked at him.

"Don't get any closer . . . its b-blood . . . h-his blood . . . Naruto's."

Once he let out Naruto's name, two of the maids fainted, the rest helping both maids on the ground.

Sasuke hardly spoke as he stared at the ground, "He-he did I-it . . . Na-Naruto, my Naru-to . . ." he stuttered, rocking back and forth, arms around his torso.

Black eyes were dead, just empty black pools staring at the ground.

Less than ten minutes, three ambulance and six police cabs, showed up; surrounding the mansion; yelling orders trying to find _the_ killer.

Sasuke, still in his place, just stood there, looking at the same spot.

Broken.

"Uchiha-San . . . Are you okay?" an officer asked, shaking the raven trying to get the raven to react.

Maids and the two guards were immediately taken to the police station for interrogation.

Detectives, officers and even some annoying reporters were at the crime scene.

Sasuke slowly stood up. His eyes never leaving the crimson floor.

"Uchiha-San . . . let's go . . . we need to talk- Uchiha-San?"

Sasuke stopped his movements, a hand clutching his chest, a painful expression on his handsome face.

He fell into his knees, breathing harshly, until he couldn't stand properly; falling into the ground.

"Uchiha-San! I need back-up, NOW! He's having a heart attack, back-up. NOW!"

Men began to moved around, trying to save the raven, whose heart beats were getting slower each second.

"He's responding . . . C'MON UCHIHA!" the officer yelled, desperately.

Sasuke opened his eyes, slowly, and was welcome with a sight that pushed him over the edge and caused him to lose the battle

In front of him, beside the officer, was none other than, him; Lucifer, holding on Naruto, like an animal. His once blue eyes were missing; only two blood-eye sockets, as a proved that once, his own those beautiful eyes.

His once, tan-skin was now, paled; bruises all over his body.

But what killed him was that _his Naruto _was dead, and the replica in front of him, was just staring at him with his blood-eyes, acting calm.

That did it.

His heart stopped.

At 9:33 AM, Uchiha Sasuke was pronounced dead; in the same spot his husband disappeared from this world, leaving no trace behind.

*6*6*6

_**THE END**_

*6*6*6

Fact One: I know, I think that movie was hot as hell and yeah, love it. Lots of SasuNaru moments.

Fact Two: haha, yeah not true okay… I don't think it's true.

**Next Update**:

New Beginning Chapter 2. & Move on chapter 11

**Other stories**:

MY POSSESSIVE FAMILY will be completed . . . I'm going down the list, don't worry.

Thanks for the awesome reviews . . . and I hoped you liked this fic . . . I know, it's something weird but it's Halloween!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

EAT LOTS OF CANDY

SO DENTISTS'

WILL HAVE SOMETHING A CAREER IN THE FUTURE!

-hahah-

BECAREFUL- HE'S OUT THERE, YOU KNOW!

JOKE!

Have Fun!

Fer3333.


End file.
